


Melt Me

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: DCU [2]
Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inque woke to a pretty, curious face hovering above her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Inque/Stephanie Lake - scientific curiosity.

Inque woke to a pretty, curious face hovering above her.

“Hello there,” Inque purred, and the woman jumped back.  Inque laughed and set to work pulling herself back together into her female form—it was like heaven, getting to stretch out again. 

“You—you can speak,” the woman sputtered, looking like nothing more than a pretty raven in her short black dress and silky hair.  A clipboard was tucked under her arm.  “You’re _human_.”

“Not so much,” Inque said, sliding easily behind the woman, getting the full image of her.  _Tall, honey-haired,_ and _she freed me from captivity.  This one’s a keeper._ “What’s your name?”

“Lake,” the woman said, eyes still wide (and Inque certainly noticed how they drifted down to her bosom).  “Dr. Stephanie Lake.”  She jotted down a note on her clipboard.  “I can’t believe this.  You’re _magnificent_.”

“I know,” Inque said.  She took in the lab around her, at the cryogenic tank filled with melted fluid and the pages of notes on the lab bench.  “You know what, Dr. Lake?  I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”


End file.
